


Hard Impact

by ChocolatePuppy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Car Accidents, Caring, Crying, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pain, Serious Injuries, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy
Summary: They just wanted to go home after a long and exhausting day when they were suddenly faced with fear for their own life or that of the ones they cared about the most.Please be kind this is my first time writing and its real hard
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. The longest two minutes of your life

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify the bus this plays in is a bit bigger than the one in the show so there are multiple empty rows and also the girls as well as Kinoshita and Kazuhito just aren't here so I'm really sorry if you really like them.

The whole of the Karasuno Volleyball Team was on their way back to school from a match a few cities over, all pretty exhausted from their game and half asleep. Before everyone has totally gone to sleep Suga took the chance and got up from his seat in the front of their small bus next to Daichi to lose a few words about their game today. They won after fighting hard against a pretty strong team and it was a real close call, so he wanted to praise them. As he stood in the aisle, he held onto the seats next to him because although Coach Ukai is generally a good driver (unlike a certain someone’s sister) the curvy mountain road they were on lead to some pretty sharp turns.

“Alright Guys listen here! You all did so well today, after the next training I’ll treat you all to some snacks at coach Ukais store!” everyone except Yamaguchi who was already asleep leaning against a window next to Tsukki cheered and thanked Suga. Hinata who had been sat in the window seat next to Kageyama jumped up in excitement and in the process dropped his water bottle that rolled under the seat in front of them. Kageyama just sighed and told him to go pick it up before it spills everywhere because “Boke Hinata” probably didn't close it properly. Hinata huffed but squeezed on the floor too look for it.  


Right when he was down there Suga turned to sit down again and just opened his mouth to say something to Daichi when he got interrupted by Coach Ukais scream: “Shit! Watch ou-“. He didn’t even finish the last words before the bus impacted with something headfirst and was flung backwards violently. Time seemed to slow down for Daichi who reached out for Suga who was practically thrown off his feet and flew backwards into the now cracked Windshield of the bus but because he was buckled up he got held back and could only watch as Suga didn’t even get time to realize what was going to happen. Just before Suga hit the glass the bus suddenly crashed into something again, this time from behind and the whiplash almost knocked Daichi out who instinctively clung to anything he could find an squeezed his eyes shut as the bus was now going in circles across the wet and slippery road.

Hinata who was on the floor at the time of the impact was in such a tight space that he wasn’t really being thrown around although he curled up after the second impact and just hoped it ended soon while simultaneously listening to Kageyama who caught himself from slamming his head into the front seat but was now holding on for dear life as it went around and around.  


Others weren't even that lucky, as Yamaguchi who had been asleep just straight up slammed face first into the seat in front of him on the first impact and as he scrambled to hold something and yelling in pain he then got thrown back in the seat on the second one before he was hurled over Tsukki because of the turning and held onto his shirt as to not fall onto the floor in the aisle. All that while screaming of pain and with a blood smeared nose and forehead and now dripping onto Tsukki who went into some kind of shock as he stared at his best friend with wide eyes before snapping back into reality and starting to scream too, as he could also only hold his cool for so long and this was definitely too much. He himself just had some pain in his neck and head but was spared anything more for now as he had buckled up, which he wished he had forced Yamaguchi to do too but he couldn’t sleep comfortably with the seatbelt around him which is why he had just left him be.  


On the rows further back were Asahi and Ennoshita who both had their seatbelts on but got pretty shaken up especially on the second impact as they were closest to that one and their necks and heads now were really hurt as they wrung with unconsciousness. Same with Tanaka and Noya on the other side of the aisle, the latter of whom got banged into the wall next to him because the last row didn’t really have any windows to look out of.

After spinning in circles vigorously the bus came to an abrupt halt as it crashed sideways into a tree with so much force that most windows shattered and in seconds cut everything in their way with the shards that flew everywhere. The tree actually saved them from more injury as the bus was now hanging slightly over the edge of the road that went up a mountain so the bus could’ve rolled down the steep incline if the tree hadn’t been strong enough to hold it up. Of course there were many more trees on the way down but who could really say that they wouldn’t have all fell under the weight of a bus.

For a few seconds there was complete silence as everyone was either half unconscious or in shock and trying too understand what just happened, before the first blood curdling scream cut through the air…


	2. Adrenaline is one hell of a hormone

Daichi caught himself and jumped up screaming for Suga who seconds before had just stood in the same place he was in now. Before him there were just the shattered remains of the windshield behind which he could only see some trees, so he knew they were hanging of the road. Thankfully the bus was only slightly tilted so he could move up front to coach Ukai who was unconscious over the steering wheel which freaked Daichi out more and more because he now realized the scale of the accident that had occurred. He was just about to check on Ukai when he saw something through the window in the distance on the road that let his blood run cold, Suga was laying on the road in what looked like to be billions of glass pieces and his once greyish hair was now almost completely red.

He forgot everything around him and pried the already half open door completely open and squeezed himself out. He had to jump and landed on the road, where he noticed how exhausted he already was, his head and neck hurt and he had several cuts and bruises over him, all of which he barely took notice of mainly because of the amount of adrenalin running through his body. He then ran up the road as fast as he could.

Tsukki had already started yelling for someone to come help as Yamaguchi had gone completely limp in his arms. He had held him tighter than anything before when the bus had slid into the trees and had tried to shield him when the windows shattered so he didn’t have to endure even more pain than he already was because his nose was clearly broken and he most likely had a serious concussion, also one of his eyes started to turn purple as it had probably also slammed into something. He started to lightly nudge him while tears started to build in his eyes from the shier shock and fear and also his own pain. „Please please be okay. Ya- tadashi look at me please, open your eyes! Well get help alright, it’ll be fine right?” the last part was more a question to himself than to Yamaguchi. ” Hello we need help! He needs help!” he cried out.

From the back-row Asahi and Ennoshita held their heads as they regained consciousness after hearing Tsukki yelling. They first asked Noya and Tanaka if they were alright given the circumstances and after a mumbled “I feel like crap but otherwise fine” They tried making their way up front, which was harder than expected because there were a lot of giant tree branches and just a lot of shrubbery all together reaching in through the broken windows, they could count themselves lucky that no one had gotten impaled on them. That thought made Asahi shudder as he pushed his way to Tsukkis voice who was still freaking out.

Hinata had tried to uncurl himself by then and pushed himself up from the floor where he was now laying under a small branch that he could thankfully push aside easily. He had been cowering in glass shards and dirt and he could feel cuts everywhere. After shaking some dirt from his hurting head he looked to his side where Kageyama had been sat earlier. The seat was empty now but he heard groaning coming from behind him, where the window was. He slowly turned his head as to not get hurt further and when he saw Kageyama his face went pale. Once they had impacted with the tree Kageyama had been thrown through the window, if it was already broken at that point or if his body broke it was unclear but he was now half outside the window, with only his legs inside on Hinatas seat. His torso was more or less on all kinds of branches that were outside, but his stomach was on the place where the window broke, same as his left hand that was gripping tight at the bus, directly on top of the broken window which Hinata noticed because blood was running down from under his hand. Kageyama hadn’t noticed apparently, most likely due to the adrenaline which is probably why he was trying to pull himself back into the bus, his eyes shut tightly and his face covered with cuts and blood as he grit his teeth and groaned again.

Hinata almost screamed but thought otherwise as he didn’t want to scare Kageyama into losing his grip and falling through the branches into the who-knows-how-steep incline. He propped himself up and carefully scooted over to Kageyama to not startle him, while simultaneously trying really hard not to cry because of his own wounds that were starting to sting, a lot.

He put his hand on Kageyamas back and said very carefully :“Hey Kags, don’t freak out now but you’re a bit hurt so I’ll help you get inside yes? But I need you to stay calm otherwise you could fall, alright?”. After he spoke Kageyama slowly turned his head and opened his eyes and after he glanced around quickly his eyes landed on his hand and Hinata could see the panic building up in Kageyamas face as he was about to let go. He needed to do something, and fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Coach Ukai is fineee  
> My poor sweet boys hopefully they'll be alright. 
> 
> Also Hinata being rational and cool headed is one of my fav things tbh.


	3. Blood and blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the real lovey-dovey stuff yay  
> 

Kageyama’s hand let go of the glass as he opened his mouth to scream but before there was any sound Hinata had shot forward and grabbed him by the collar with one hand and grabbed a fistful of shirt from his back with the other hand and proceeded to throw himself backwards with his whole weight and pulled Kageyama with him who landed more or less in his lap. He looked at his hand in horror which was now dripping more blood than before and he had an ever-growing red stain on his white shirt in the stomach region. Hinata stripped of his jacket and actually ripped it apart to use as bandages, of which he was kinda proud because he didn’t know he had the strength to do that so easily. He lifted Kageyamas arm quickly and started wrapping it while leaning down to look at Kageyamas face as he had gone oddly quiet but was now shaking like a leaf. Their eyes met and he could see the tears in Kageyamas eyes while he looks completely confused and scared, which he quickly tried to hide by bringing his other hand up to his face and rubbing the tears away while breaking eye contact. Hinatas stomach hurt from seeing him like this, he knew exactly that Kageyama was just too proud to admit how scared and hurt he was and that he just wanted to play the tough one here. 

His hand was now wrapped properly so he helped the black-haired boy to sit up in the seats to wrap his stomach, but before he did anything further, he grabbed Kageyamas face softly and turned it towards him.” I know it hurts alright, and I’ll try to be careful but this next one is probably going to hurt even more, there is no way to sugar coat that..”, Kageyama winced at his words and the smaller one of the two could see tears starting to swell up in his blue eyes again. So he did what his mum always did when he got hurt and took Kageyamas healthy hand in his own, carefully pet his hair with the other one and said in a quiet and reassuring voice : … but you don’t have to hold back, you can cry if you need to, I understand. If you want, I’ll never bring it up again after this, I promise, but I’ll start now okay?” Kageyama looked at him with surprised eyes before nodding and starting to sob while saying through a choked up voice:” ….b-but please be as careful as you can…p-please…it hurts so much.” After that he began sobbing louder and Hinata panicked for a second and almost lost his head when he just leaned forward and gave Kageyama a kiss on the forehead, something that always worked when his sister was crying and he was so lost on what to do that he just did it out of instinct. Hearing Kageyama like that had just thrown him off course , and now he regretted it cause the sobs had stopped, thankfully, but were now replaced with big blue eyes and a surprised completely red face, and he was sure his own wasn’t any better. He broke eye contact and looked down to start bandaging and just mumbled:” ..course I’ll be careful Tobio-“, he cringed at himself and wished he could just hide somewhere, why did he have to say his given name now of all moments, Kageyama would get the wrong idea, he was just trying to help but now- his thoughts got interrupted when he heard Kageyama mumble back at him: ”…thank you, shoyo..” to which his heart started pumping harder than it had before, which he had already thought was impossible. He chose to not look up and instead focused on Kageyamas bleeding stomach, even though he would much rather be looking at his face…wait what?

Daichi had reached Suga who was laying on his back with his mouth half open and eyes closed while his hair stuck to his face with blood. On his way up the street he had also noticed the reason all this happened, right now it had stopped but this morning and the days before it had been raining practically non-stop, which lead to the ground getting loose and a tree just being ripped out by his own weight and falling in front of the bus, and two other ones falling onto the street behind it, which was the second impact, and thanks to the wet road the bus easily did like four twirls before smashing sideways into other trees. He mentally cursed at the weather before leaning down to Suga and carefully checking him over. He had to turn him on his side to prevent him choking on his own tongue from being unconscious, but he also didn’t want to hurt him more. He carefully turned the grey haired boy to his side and saw the giant gash on the side of his already bruised and bloody face. He felt like crying, the thought of Suga crashing through the windshield only to hit the harsh pavement was too much for him. Suddenly Suga started coughing and retching violently before throwing up way too much blood, Daichi was glad he had turned him to the side but got increasingly worried. He leaned down to Suga and just whispered:” Please don’t die on me here Suga please!” , a pair of brown eyes slowly opened and looked at him, where Daichi saw one had a burst blood vessel, he knew he never wanted to see Suga in red ever again. „Silly Goose I’m not going anywhere...” he tried to smile but his face contorted as he coughed up blood again and groaned in pain:” ….ugh, what even happened, where am I?”. Daichi had tears running down his face as he just said: “Bus accident, tree fell in the road” Sugas eyes shot open more, well one of them, the other didn’t open properly, he looked worried as he spoke with a scratchy voice:” How are the others? Are they okay?” That’s it, Daichi couldn’t hold it any longer, here Suga was, hurt to a point where he could barely move and he still thought about the others first, how is this angel in human form even real? He leaned down and just kissed Suga who was surprised but closed his eyes and just saved this moment. It was a very soft and rather bloody tasting kiss, but it didn’t matter to neither of them. Daichi just sat back up and cleared his throat while starting to search for his phone in his pockets:” Sorry, you were just too much of angel right there you know.” He mumbled while he dialled 119 because that kiss apparently cleared his head and made him remember what to do next. Although Suga was in a lot of pain he couldn’t help but smile, oh how long he had waited for this moment, he had wished it was under different circumstances, but this was alright.

His head was still a bit cloudy, so he just laid there smiling like an idiot, he knew that, when he heard someone calling in the distance, and saw Coach Ukai leaving the bus with Ennoshitas help. Right in front of them were Asahi who held Yamaguchi bridal stile in his arms and a worried looking Tsukishima next to them who looked like he was crying profusely, although quietly, as this was already embarrassing enough, but he was so worried about a still unconscious Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit cheesy yeah I know and I'm sorryyyy


	4. Nerves of velcro

Asahi put Yamaguchi down carefully and Tsukki immediately sat next to him and whispered reassuring things to himself more than anyone else. He felt so stupid, he always acted like Yamaguchi being by his side was a given, he barely showed his appreciation to the green haired boy. What if Yamaguchi always thought that Tsukki just took him for granted and didn’t care about him? What if he never got the chance to tell him just how important he was to him.  
Tsukkis thought went into a sinister direction as tears kept flowing even more, he started hyperventilating and sobbing loudly, as he to just stopped caring about everyone else around him. How he wished Tadashi would just open his eyes, he wanted to see them again. He wanted to hear him speak, anything at all was fine really, no matter was, even if it was to scold him for being mean or disinterested. He didn’t want the last thing he heard from him to be screaming for his life and in pain.  
He couldn’t help him right now, couldn’t do anything really, except for picking pieces of glass out of his green hair, which made it sparkle beautifully, he wished he could enjoy it but not like this. He just kept quietly pleading with him, to please say something, or look at him or move…. move, move, wait was his chest even moving? Was it already too late?  
He focused on Tadashis chest, his own moving fast as his heart picked up in rate. Did it just move? Yes or no? He couldn’t tell, why was everyone around him being so incredibly loud, how was he supposed to concentrate on his best friend he loved so much when all they did was talk nonstop. His head was throbbing, his sight was blurry from panic and tears and everything-was-just-too-DAMN-LOUD. He got mad, like really mad, did they not care about Tadashi at all? He tried to keep it together, but he didn’t know how long he could, this was all so much to handle.

Right then Hinata and his setter noticed that the cut on Kageyamas stomach was worse than they thought, he was losing more blood even though they wrapped it up tightly. His shirt had now morphed from white to deep red while Kageyamas face had gone the other direction, from blushing pink to dangerously pale as he stared down at himself while Hinata frantically tried to wrap it even tighter. The orange haired boy looked up and felt his stomach sink, as Kageyama looked on the verge of dying, his black hair just emphasising how white his face had gotten, his eyes were half-lidded as he started swaying left and right slowly.  
Hinata spoke softly with a lot of worry in his voice:” Hey, hey are you okay? You look a bit pale there…”, Kageyama had a very weak voice :”I-I feel a bit weird, to be honest I just wanna lay down…”, he trailed off and leaned to the side, Hinata stopped him by putting his hands on Tobios hips.: „I don’t think that’s a good idea, can you stay up just a bit longer from me, please?” Kageyama nodded hesitantly, before grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and saying:” I’m not dying right? I- I don’t wanna die yet Shoyo, please, I don’t wanna die.”  
Hinata got choked up and reassured him he was not dying, while slowly petting his head. Kageyama looked up and mumbled something under his breath which Hinata couldn’t quite understand so asked him to repeat himself. While staring him down Kageyama spoke slowly:” Can you do that from before again please? I- I think that really helped.” Hinata had a blush again but obliged and after he had given him another peck on the forehead Tobio smiled softly before all of a sudden groaning and closing his eyes and falling back into the seat and going limp while whining quietly.  
His condition had started worsening severely so Shoyo jumped up from his seat, he pumped himself up and put his hands under Kageyamas knees and on his back and lifted him up, his back strained a bit and because he was already hurt from before it was quite hard but he couldn’t leave him here on the bus in his current state. Added to that there was something else he did not want to tell Kageyama, he had also thought he could feel the bus moving ever so slightly at some points, but he hoped that was just in his head.  
Kageyama barely noticed anything around him except for how much he admired Shoyo in this very moment, he felt so stupid like a damsel in distress, but also weirdly blissful that his small decoy was there for him, he felt protected.  
Hinata did his best but it was starting to hurt more, after all Kageyama was a good chunk bigger and heavier than him so he had a hard time stumbling with him in his arms, plus all the branches were in the way a lot. He managed to get to the door but realized he wouldn’t be able to jump to the road like this, so he called out to the others, they weren’t standing far away after all.  
Asahi and Ennoshita came running back and took Kageyama, Hinata was relieved to be out of the death machine but he was stumbling over his words trying to explain what happened his best friend. He got more frantic and gestured wildly, describing what he did to help and where he was hurt, and while doing that he stumbled backwards into Tsukki who was still sat on the ground.

That was it, the last straw that broke the camels back, Tsukki jumped up and whirled around, and in one swift movement slapped Hinata across the face: „YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY NEED TO SHUT UP!!!Tadashi could be dying but none of you even care, how dare you even call yourselves his friends!!”  
While Daichi ran over from Suga to calm Tsukki down Hinata just stood there dumbfounded, he did not expect that to happen. He didn’t cry, he just took a few steps backwards to collect himself, but he has had it, he had been trying so hard to stay calm for Tobio and now this douchebag is just going ahead screaming at him accusing him of not caring enough. Without second thought he started running and tackled Tsukki with all the force he could muster, who went down surprisingly easy (probably because he was just in a car crash). Tsukkis glasses that had survived the bus had now been shattered after he was slammed into the pavement, under normal circumstances this would’ve meant Shoyos certain death, but right now he just couldn’t be bothered to get up, he was too tired.  
Hinata hadn’t cooled down yet as he screamed “Of course we care!! We all care about each other a lot!!But you are not the only one that is having a hard time Stingyshima!!” he said that nickname as condescending as he could. He knew he acted like a child throwing a tantrum as Daichi pulled him off Tsukki. He sat him next to Kageyama who was being looked over by Ennoshita.

That’s when they heard some faint yelling and a rather weird sound, it seemed like something was breaking, underlined with a deep thunder-like sound. It took all of them (at least those conscious enough to even notice) a second to register what that sound was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poor boys just don't seem to catch a break.  
> Also i thought way too much about the chapter title and now I'm not even sure that it makes any sense for anybody else but me lol.


	5. Stuck between a rock and a hard place

Still on the bus, Tanaka and Noya had run into some troubles. After they both were finally clear headed enough to realize the situation they were in, they had tried to free themselves from a big branch that has smashed into the row of seats in front of them, making it hard to move around.   
Especially for Noya, who, after being banged into the wall next to him got practically squished by the seat in front, and was now painfully stuck with both his legs, and even if they were free again he wasn’t sure he could move them, as both of them had so much pain coursing through them he was pretty sure they were broken, or at the very least sprained. He kept himself from crying though and tried to downplay the amount of pain he was in, he himself wasn’t even entirely sure why, he just didn’t want to make it a big deal out of his legs hurting a bit. 

So the situation wasn’t great to begin with, and it was about to take a turn for the worst, as the rain in the days before had not only loosened the earth around the trees above the road, but also the ground around the tree that was holding the bus up, which lead to the tree slowly leaning over the last hour. They seemed to have been lucky that this tree had longer roots, which meant it held itself upright for longer, but now it was starting to reach its limits as root were breaking and the tree started leaning faster and in sudden movements.   
As the bus shook Tanaka and Noya stared panicking and yelling, with Tanaka trying to free his friend from the place he was stuck in, but it was no use. The seats and Noya stayed in place and were doomed to fall with the bus. Noya realized the severity of the situation and told Tanaka to get out, but he just looked at him and said “ No way dude, I’m not just leaving you here, ill get you out I promise!”, right after saying that the bus shook and he was thrown backwards into some glass shards, and cried out in pain.   
That’s it, Noya didn’t want to be the reason his friend got hurt, so he yelled to Tanaka to “Get out and get some help, this is useless with the two of us.” Tanaka hesitated, as he didn’t want to leave but he had to admit this was never going to work. He asked if Noya was sure that he should leave him alone and get help instead to which Noya just responded “Of course I am dude, never been surer in my life.” He tried to force a reassuring smile and Tanaka smiled a bit at the intentional error he made. “Alright, I’ll be as fast as I can”, and with that, he was off, working his way to the front while yelling to the others while everything around him shook.   
As soon as he was a bit further away, Noya started bawling, he was convinced this was it, he couldn’t run or get away at all, his only hope was that Tanaka got out before the inevitable happened. Tanaka did indeed get out, and by the time he was at the broken door a small group consisting of Asahi, Ennoshita and Hinata had formed below him, as they heard him yelling. Right when he was about to jump to the road the bus shook making him loose his balance and more or less falling out of the bus, which lead to him landing weirdly on one foot and cursing in pain, as the others pulled him away from the bus, as the whole tree was now shaking and the cracking of roots and branches was getting rather loud. The others asked him if he is alright, but he just looked up and said through teeth clenched in pain “Noya is stuck back there” as he pointed to the end of the bus.  
Before anyone else had time to react to those news, Asahi was already sprinting back to the bus, and with one big jump reached the door, as the bus was now dangerously tilted sideways. He pulled himself in, as scared as he was, he wouldn’t let this happen to Noya. Once he had tumbled to the back, he saw Noya, who was in tears and frantically trying to push the broken seats off of himself. Once he spotted Asahi his eyes went big and he started crying even harder as he reached out for him, Asahi was with him in a few seconds and held him and tried to reassure him that it was going to be fine. Noya cried into his shirt shortly, before snapping back and pushing him away, while yelling “ No! You have to get off now! This bus is gonna fall any second now!” Asahi just came closer again, wrapped one arm around Noya while trying to pry the seat off, but even he couldn’t fight against steel that was pushed down by the weight of a giant branch. As the cracking sound from outside got louder he just looked into Noyas teary eyes and said, “I know, and I’ll try to protect you as hard as I can”. Before the libero hat time to respond, the tree broke completely, sending the bus down the hill, as it turned over itself.

Everyone on the road started to scream, except for Yamaguchi and Tsukki, who after being tackled hadn’t even tried to get up, instead just scooted closer to Tadashi to hold his hand, and Kageyama, who had fallen unconscious at some point due to the blood loss.

Hinata screamed at first too, and then just sank to his knees next to Kageyama, put his hands to his face and started crying, this day had begun so well, how did it all turn so bad in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manga spoiler warning!  
> Well not really but : Yeah i haven't forgotten about Noya, not unlike a certain man whos name i wont mention lol  
> I just wanna see what became of my bby after graduatingg

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to romanticize a situation like this or anything and i hope everyone who has been in crashes wont have to experience that again ever in their life and everyone who hasnt been in a crash, i hope it stays that way.
> 
> I just live in a constant fear of "what if"s so i thought why not try to write abt it? Idk lol


End file.
